


Forgive Me John

by Nofavrell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been pulled back into the inescapable abyss that is JOHNLOCK!!! (NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING! *cough*) I've been trying to keep a straight path in finishing the stuff I have to complete but alas, my sister has made me the beta of her wonderful, wonderful fan fiction <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/616139/chapters/1111274">(YOU CAN READ IT HERE!!!)</a> and I find myself succumbing to the exquisite call of the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me John

  
[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=forgive_me_john_by_nofavrell-d5pw44y.jpg)

[NOFAVRELL.deviantart](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/)   



End file.
